Private Lesson
by Kazevita
Summary: Ja'far walks in on Sinbad working, or so it first appears. But he quickly discovers that his king is doing quiet the opposite and is taught a very valuable as well as pleasurable lesson. Sinbad/Ja'far.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic**

* * *

**Private Lesson**

It was looking to be another beautiful day in Sindria, cloudless skies and the pleasant sound of birds greeting one another as the sun began its journey above the horizon. If one listened closely, a faint clacking could be heard, the sound bouncing off the cream marble floors and echoing throughout the passageways of the palace as the king's advisor made his first rounds of the day.

Ja'far made it a habit to be up and about at least an hour before the rest of the palace's residents rose from their slumber, convincing himself he did so only out of necessity. Sinbad was still king of Sindria after all.

As he made his way through the main hallway he glanced into the king's bedchambers, not to invade his privacy, but simply to see if the man had even gained consciousness from last night's festival. Upon spying Sinbad awake as well as reading a scroll, which appeared to be the one Ja'far had given to him the day before, he continued on his way to his office with a content smile on his face.

"Ja'far, could you come here for a moment, I have something I'd like you to take a look at."

Said advisor paused in his steps. Was it possible that he was still asleep? Because only in Ja'far's dreams did his king ever take his role as leader of one of the greatest countries known to man seriously, especially this early in the morning. He hadn't realized how long he had been musing to himself of the possibility of this being an episode of insomnia until he heard his name called again by his king.

"Are you coming? This matter is a b-bit urgent," Sinbad stressed as Ja'far turned and headed towards the door the commanding and slightly . . . husky voice had emitted from. Not dwelling on the small detail for long, as it was probably from the fact the king had yet to be awake for more than an hour or so, he made his way over to Sinbad's desk. The king sat with several scrolls scattered out in front of him.

Once Ja'far fully entered the room he placed his lightly scarred hands together and bowed in greeting as he declared, "I would be more than happy to assist you Sin. You know as your advisor it is my humble duty to counsel you in any way I can."

"Any way huh?"

The formation of a harsh retort due to the implication in his king's response lay frozen on the post-assassin's tongue as Sinbad's face caught his attention. Not only were his cheeks flushed, but his eyes were half lidded as well and it appeared that he was having some difficult breathing. Alarmed, Ja'far rushed towards the king and slammed his hands onto the desk, as he demanded his king tell him what had put him in such a state.

"Sin, are you injured? Are you ill?"

"Ahhh- not exactly . . ." was Sinbad's breathy reply.

After further inspection of the panting man, Ja'far's eyes threatened to bulge from his skull. Sinbad let out a groan of satisfaction while he leaned back in his chair and let his eyelids finally slide completely shut, as trying to keep them open appeared to be just too strenuous at the moment. The king's new position fully exposed his hand, which was leisurely pumping his erection, to his advisor.

At a loss for words Ja'far attempted a hasty retreat, well he thought about attempting a hasty retreat. But for some reason his feet seemed to be glued to the floor, not allowing him to move as his eyes took in the erotic scene before him.

Sinbad was comfortably slouched in his desk chair with some pieces of his robe pushed to the side by his right elbow so that he could better reach his groin with his dominant hand. A bead of sweat slid slowly down his temple as his left hand gripped the closest corner of his desk along with one of the scrolls, which was now starting to get crumpled due to the king's powerful grip.

"I'm surprised you're still here. Enjoying t-the show?"

Ja'far hadn't noticed when Sinbad had opened his eyes again, which was probably because his eyes were fixated elsewhere, but hearing his king's voice snapped his attention directly to the man's face.

No words came from his lips as he blinked repeatedly in astonishment and swallowed quite loudly. As Ja'far attempted to gain his composure to conjure up a reply, he wondered when the sound of his heart beating came to be the loudest sound in the room.

"You're acting like you've nngh-never scene another man's cock before?"

Well that's because he hadn't. Who did Sinbad think he was? He was the king's most trusted advisor, one of the renowned eight generals of Sindria, and he took his duties very seriously. Ja'far knew his king as well as his peers indulged in passionate activities occasionally, but he simply saw them as a distraction and kept himself away from such things. He assumed this information was obvious to his companions, but apparently not.

He must have been revealing these thoughts on his face, because not a moment after they had flashed through his mind he heard a distant humming of affirmation from the other occupant in the room.

"I am going to t-take that as a no."

Ja'far felt his face heat up with embarrassment at the statement and that was all the confirmation Sinbad really needed.

"I mean…nngh…it might look different then yours, but hah-it's not like you've never done this yourself right?"

Still no verbal response from Ja'far, but his blush did turn a shade darker. _Interesting._ Sinbad didn't need to hear him say the words, Ja'far's body was telling him plenty.

"So you are t-telling me that you've-hah never pleasured yourself Ja'far, n-not once?"

He had been an assassin since before he could remember. Trained to feel nothing, be nothing, only the mission mattered or more importantly the elimination of his next target. If he were still living the life of a killer today, when would he have had the time for such a frivolous thing as pleasure? Doing so would have only allowed someone to breach his defenses and that brief moment of desire would have ended up costing him his life.

Planning out his next killing and his next meal were all that consumed his life before Sinbad rescued him. Even now inside the safety of the palace he was always on guard and slept only as much as he needed. No more, no less. Pleasure was for those who were carefree and didn't have something, or in this case, someone, to protect.

Ja'far was not one of them.

Another guttural moan had Ja'far crashing back to reality, as did the sight of the drop of pre-come collecting at the tip of Sinbad's cock. It seemed to be increasing in size with every passing second and was now slowly gliding down the front of the swollen shaft.

"Not even when you are a-alone in your bed in the dead of night? You don't slip a hand between your legs, take yourself in hand, and s-stroke…_mmmph…_ yourself to relieve some of the stress from the day?"

A gasp escaped Ja'far's lips at the lewd suggestion, which in turn only made Sinbad grow harder in his own hand. The thought of Ja'far sprawled out on his bed, body flushed pink with arousal, and whimpering as he let whatever fantasy he choose to indulge in take him to earth-shattering release by his own hand...

The thought alone pushed Sinbad just that little bit closer to the edge.

With each passing question Ja'far could feel his face heat as well as his groin underneath his robes stiffen with arousal. This in turn forced the white-haired man to slightly open his mouth and begin to pant. It felt like he just couldn't get enough air into his lungs as he continued to watch his king pleasure himself.

Wet squelching sounds could now be heard clearly throughout the room as Sinbad strokes became smoother from the excessive amount of pre-come as he focused his attention on the top of his cock. He twisted his fist over the blushing head on every upstroke as he grew more sensitive to his own touch.

"That's a shame. Nnngh-no wonder you are always so-hah tense . . . You really are missing out t-though."

Another almost pained groan escaped his king's lips as he slowed his hand's movements, deciding it would be worth it to hold off his climax for just a little while longer. He did love testing his control after all.

"Maybe I should t-try and describe just h-how gooooodddd driving yourself to release can be…"

"Uhh-mmm no Sin really, hah that won't be necessary!" Ja'far yelped in response to his king's proposition.

So that's what got his cute little advisor to finally protest against his more than forward advances. Now the king just needed to figure out how hard he could push Ja'far without having him flee the royal bedchambers.

_Only one way to find out_…

"At first, unless you are p-previously aroused, it won't feel l-like much-hah except skin sliding ahh-against skin…I'd also advise using s-some oil. . .mmmph. . ."

Oil? What for? Its only purpose being to fix the occasionally squeaking door Ja'far could not think of why Sinbad would mention such a thing at a time like this.

Noticing the baffled look that crossed his advisor's face at the mention of lubrication Sinbad smirked to himself. "Or if you w-want to keep it _al natural_ s-spit works too."

As if to prove his point Sinbad raised his right palm to his mouth. Being the hand that had just been sliding steadily on the king's shaft, it was now covered with a thin film of pre-come. Sinbad's tongue peeked out between his parted lips and lapped at his palm almost greedily as if he were savoring the taste.

Ja'far eyes dilated at the sight and his cock hardened even further. Had he ever seen anything so erotic in his entire life? Normally the thought of ingesting such fluids would be appalling to the younger man, but somehow Sinbad made it look downright delicious.

Pleased with Ja'far's reaction, the king placed his right hand back onto his erection once more before picking up where he had left off with slow easy strokes.

"P-pressure. . . mmph . . .and-hah s-speed are-."

Sinbad cut himself off as he scraped a particularly sensitive part on the underside of his cock. He then bit his lip, almost to the point of bleeding, to keep him from coming. He couldn't remember the last time he had been able to hold off this long. Especially with Ja'far in the room, voyeurism being one of his many kinks, one would think he wouldn't be able to last at all.

"F-f-firm gripppph . . . and don't b-be ssshhhhhy about touchinggg other places. "

As if to show Ja'far just what "other places" he was referring to, Sinbad released his grip on the desk and placed his left hand below his right to lightly fondle his balls. This caused the king to gasp and slightly shake his head from side to side as if at war with himself on whether or not he should allow himself to come.

Ja'far still stood unmoving, as Sinbad appeared to be just on the edge of climax. He could do little more but stare in amazement as his king continued to tease himself. Ja'far hadn't noticed but he had begun to worry his bottom lip and press crescent-shaped indents into his palms from the tension coursing through his body.

It finally became too much. The sight of his innocent advisor biting into his plump bottom lip and panting was the final trigger Sinbad needed. Mouth open wide and head thrown back as come splattered from his chest to his chin. His hand moved much slower on his now wilting erection, lazy almost as Sinbad finished himself off and got his breathing under control. He hadn't been expecting to come so hard.

After wiping the come off his chin and neck with the back of his hand, Sinbad rose from his chair and made his way to the front of his desk where Ja'far was still standing. The smaller man seemed to be trembling.

As Sinbad took the last final steps in order to reach his advisor, Ja'far took a step back. Sinbad smirked at this and took yet another step forward, which Ja'far then mirrored in reverse. This continued until the smaller man stumbled back into a large upholstered sofa on the far left side of the king's suite.

Out of breath and more than a little flustered Ja'far tried to get his bearings as Sinbad placed his left hand on the wall behind his advisor's head. The king could easily see the tent created by the other man's erection now that he was seated. Ja'far was able to conceal his arousal when standing due to his robes, but in his current position it was impossible to hide.

Noticing his king's gaze, Ja'far followed it till he caught sight of what had Sinbad's attention. Blushing even harder Ja'far placed both of his hands into his lap in order to make his obvious arousal, well less obvious.

"Sin…please let me up…"

"And why would I do that?" Sinbad whispered as he leaned even closer to the smaller man and brought his right hand to lightly graze his fingertips across his advisor's flushed cheek.

"Now let's see if you were paying attention"

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! So how'd I do? Any constructive criticism is appreciated I have this planned out to be a three part ficlet so let me know if I should continue! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic**

**A/N: I am sorry it has taken so long for me to update, but I just wanted to make it as good if not better than the previous chapter. It's longer too, enjoy!**

* * *

**Private Lesson**

Sighing in frustration, Ja'far rolled onto his back. This was getting ridiculous. Even without knowing the time he could estimate that at least an hour had passed since he had taken an early leave from dinner that night.

After barely touching his plate, Ja'far had stood and excused himself telling the others seated at the table he wasn't feeling well and thought he should get some much-needed rest.

When he had heard a certain purple-haired individual call out his name as he made his escape, he simply pretended he was no longer within earshot and swiftly made his way to his private bedchambers. He didn't dare look back to see if he was being followed. The thought alone had only encouraged him to quicken his pace.

Once safely behind closed doors, Ja'far had leaned his head back against the wood with a soft thunk. How long was he expecting to keep this up? He couldn't avoid his king forever. Actually, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to avoid Sinbad for the next twelve hours even if his life depended on it.

Deciding nothing could be done about the issue currently; Ja'far had removed his robes and donned a light nightgown before making his way towards his modestly sized bed. With a soft sigh he sat down before lifting his feet and situating himself on his side underneath the sheets.

That was an hour ago.

Not matter how hard he tried, sleep kept evading him. He tried numerous times to change his position, but no matter how he lay, he could not get comfortable.

Ever since this morning his mind had been repeatedly replaying his unexpected encounter with his king. And as one could expect his body was responding quite violently to such thoughts.

At least during the day he had been able to throw himself into his work, which had distracted him enough that such thoughts were held at bay for several blissful hours. But now Ja'far lay in bed with nothing but the light of moon to entertain him. And let's just say it wasn't doing a very good job thus far.

His brain refused to shut off. He had never had this problem in the past, but to be fair he hadn't had such erotic images floating around in his subconscious until just recently. The more he tried not to think about it, the more vivid the images became. Along with these images, there also came the desire to let his mind fantasize about what could have happened if the two of them hadn't been interrupted in Sinbad's office earlier that day.

If they hadn't been disturbed would he have been able to push his king away? Would he have wanted to? After seeing what those hands could do to their owner one could only imagine the magic they could wield upon another body.

His body.

Ja'far wondered what it would feel like to be pleasured not only by himself, but by another's touch, his king's touch.

Sinbad had made small advances towards him in the past, but nothing like what had transpired today. Previously, tucking a stray hair behind his advisor's ear was about as far as Sinbad had gone physically with the smaller man, but even such innocent touches put a flaming blush across Ja'far's checks.

Remembering the simple caresses, Ja'far imagined the same light pressure being placed all over his body. This thought alone caused him to go from half-hard to fully aroused in seconds.

Refusing to give into temptation, Ja'far ignored his throbbing erection and readjusted himself so he was now lying on his side once more. Not a moment later he flipped to his other side, no closer to the deep slumber he so craved.

* * *

Sinbad huffed in irritation as he noticed that Ja'far had evaded the night's activities, again. Could his advisor really not take one night off to relax? Sinbad had been planning to try and convince Ja'far to join him and the rest of the generals to the festivities that were to take place later that night, but before he was able to address the man in question Ja'far was already fleeing the room.

One minute he was looking across the long dining table to see all his generals enjoying their meals and indulging in idol chitchat with one another as they waited patiently for dessert to be served, and the next silence had spread throughout the room as all eyes turned to the king's advisor who was now standing.

Before Sinbad could ask Ja'far what was the matter, his advisor was addressing all the occupants in the room.

"I don't think I should stay for dessert. I really don't feel all that well. I think some rest would do me good. Please enjoy the rest of the evening everyone," Ja'far announced with a forced smile upon his face.

And with that he bowed politely and quickly left the room.

After a moment or so the light buzzing sound of conversation once again filled the large dining hall. No one seemed to think much of what had just occurred moments earlier. Sinbad on the other hand was not so easily fooled.

Was it possible that Ja'far was hiding from him due to what had happened this morning? His advisor never appeared to be very passive-aggressive, if anything he was the opposite. He was always putting Sinbad in his place and making sure he was actually working, so running away seemed very abnormal when compared to his usual behavior.

If only they hadn't been interrupted this morning then things wouldn't be so awkward between them.

Not a second after Sinbad had started hiking up his advisor's robes to expose lovely cream thighs and an even lovelier flushed cock (he could only imagine of course) a rasping could be heard on the other side of the king's office door.

The king turned his head at the noise, which had given Ja'far the opening he needed to knock Sinbad's hand away. After answering the door and accepting the scroll given to him by a messenger, Ja'far had made his way back into the room.

At first this had greatly excited the king until he realized his advisor's destination was a bit off course. The smaller man had walked back into the room, placed the scroll upon his king's desk, and then turned to address the stunned man.

"Please try to get some work done today Sin," Ja'far murmured and left Sinbad's office without another word, as if nothing abnormal had taken place just moments prior to the interruption.

Sinbad stood in shocked silence and could do little more but stare as his advisor had somehow gained complete composure over his facial features and had left him standing in his bedroom, alone.

* * *

Another whole hour had passed.

Ja'far couldn't take this much longer. Could you die from being this hard? Or maybe it would just fall of? Ja'far sure hoped so, because this was turning into a bizarre form of torture.

It was as if all the unresolved sexual tension that he hadn't even realized he had possessed previously was now rushing to the surface and he could do little more but whimper as he grew impossibly harder under the sheets.

If this continued throughout the night how would he explain himself in the morning when he would be unable to even grasp a quill due to utter exhaustion? Because Ja'far was learning very quickly that losing sleep over an erection was much more strenuous than anything he had every experienced in his life.

Taking a deep breath Ja'far closed is eyes in disgust at his own bodily urges.

Okay, if he was going to do this then he was going to do it as quickly and painlessly as physically possible. Then he would force himself to forget that it every happened in the first place.

Sounded like a legitimate plan.

First things first, he had to find some oil. Though he could bet Sinbad thought he hadn't been paying attention to his "lesson" Ja'far could honestly say he had been captivated by the _innovative_ teaching style of his king.

After locating some forgotten massaging oil in one of the lowest cabinets of his dresser Ja'far placed the small bottle onto his side table.

Having only Sinbad's performance earlier that morning as reference material, Ja'far placed a small dollop of oil into his right palm. As he hesitantly took himself in hand Ja'far closed his eyes and sunk further into his plush bedcovers.

He tightened his grip experimentally to see if doing so what enhance the pleasant feeling he had been able to produce so far. Ja'far quickly discovered that tighter was definitely better.

With this knowledge he began to slowly stroke himself from base to tip in an unsteady rhythm. Ja'far then lightly swiped the pad of his thumb across the head of his cock. Gasping at the sensation, he tried rubbing continuously with more pressure until he was forced to let out a long desperate whine.

His hips lifted helplessly higher off his bed as the intense feeling of pleasure centering in his lower abdomen became almost painful, forcing him to rip his hand away from himself.

Panting heavily he peeked down between his legs to see his erection standing at full attention with the head flushed a deep dark pink. Great.

Deciding strokes had worked better, Ja'far once again slipped his hand between his scarred thighs. At first his mind was completely blank, only focusing on the delicious friction his hand was creating as the pace of his strokes increased.

But not a moment later the scene from earlier that morning came crashing into his thoughts. The image of Sinbad with his head thrown back in pure ecstasy while he pleasured himself had Ja'far's own hand speeding up subconsciously.

He wouldn't deny that he thought the king handsome, but that is where he drew the line. He knew from personal experience that Sinbad liked the company of women, a lot. Ja'far realized from a young age that gender didn't seem to be a factor for him when or if he found someone he thought was attractive. He also knew that the king's display this morning was simply just another way for Sinbad to tease him, which he also apparently liked, a lot.

Then all of a sudden Ja'far began to imagine that Sinbad was kneeling between his legs with a smirk upon his face. Before he could fully grasp what was going on in his mind the older man was reaching down and wrapped the fingers of his right hand loosely over Ja'far's. The smaller man whimpered helplessly as his king took control and tightened his grip, thus increasing the friction on his advisor's leaking cock.

Sinbad was merciless.

His hand moved with precision and speed, which quickly had Ja'far teetering on the edge of something he couldn't quite describe. Then the taller man swiped his thumb across the crown of Ja'far's cock, just like the smaller man had done to himself earlier, but then his king did it again. And again. And again.

He faintly heard the name of his king being chanted repeatedly by an eerily familiar voice, but he couldn't seemed to figure out its origin as all of his focus was aimed at the imaginary Sinbad nestled between his spread thighs.

_One more swipe, just one more . . ._

Ja'far knew he was just moments away from breaking apa-

"Yes Ja'far?"

* * *

Sinbad had never been one to back down from a fight. This transferred over to his personal life. If he had disagreement or misunderstanding he had no difficulty addressing the problem head on until both parties were content with the outcome.

Nothing good would come from letting this situation fester any longer than necessary, which had Sinbad walking with purpose towards Ja'far's bedchamber.

It had been about two hours since his advisor had politely excused himself for the evening, but the sun had just slipped below the horizon so Ja'far was most likely still awake. Showing some consideration for the other man's privacy, Sinbad lightly knocked before entered Ja'far's room.

Upon entering his advisor's bedchambers Sinbad became aware of two facts simultaneously; Ja'far was stretched out on his bed with his lower half fully exposed, cock in hand and he was whispering Sinbad's name like a mantra.

"Sin . . . Sin . . .S-sin-n-n. . ."

The king drew even closer to the panting man, mesmerized at the sight of his advisor in such state. When he reached the end of the other man's bed, undetected, he watched as Ja'far seemed to be just on the verge of orgasm before replying to his advisor's cries.

"Yes Ja'far?'

* * *

Ja'far froze in his ministrations as he locked eyes with the man who had just previously been starring in his newest erotic fantasy.

Silence flooded the room as Sinbad drank in the site before him. Ja'far seemed to have not realized he was still fully exposed, which the king found quite amusing as he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the observation.

The small noise finally snapped Ja'far into motion as he scrambled to cover himself. His attempt was futile as Sinbad placed his knee onto his advisor's soft bed. Like a predator stalking his prey, the king showed no hesitation as he crawled further towards the prone man.

"I see you've been practicing."

The only response the king received from Ja'far was one a very audible swallow.

"But you know what feels even better than your hand?"

Ja'far just continued to stare as his brain tried to catch up to the present and comprehend what was actually reality.

Not waiting for a reply, Sinbad leaned in and licked a wet trail up the underside of Ja'far's shaft, when the king reached the head of his advisor's cock he slowly dragged the tip of his tongue through the weeping slit.

The choked off keen that slipped out from the smaller man's lips was just plain sinful.

Sinbad kept watchful eyes focused on the sight of Ja'far writhing in pleasure beneath him as he took the tip of Ja'far's cock between his reddening lips and lightly sucked. On reflex, Ja'far's thighs slammed impossible tight around the king's head as his hands reached to ensnare themselves in thick purple locks.

This forced Sinbad to place his hands securely on Ja'far's hips as his advisor seemed to be trying to squirm away from the too intense sensation.

When Sinbad felt his advisor's cock harden even further, alerting the king of the smaller man's eminent climax, he reluctantly released the aroused organ from his mouth with a wet pop.

Ja'far wailed in confusion as his impending orgasm seemed to slowly recede from just beyond his grasp. Then he felt Sinbad softly blow against the tip of his cock, which cause the advisor to mewl. Glaring at the man settled in between his legs, Ja'far made it quite clear through his expression that he expected a damn good explanation for why Sinbad had stopped.

Chuckling at the look upon his advisor's face Sinbad soothingly crooned, "Patience."

Did the king not realize he had been hard for almost the entire day?

Before Ja'far could further voice his displeasure at his king's suggestion, Sinbad began to lightly nibble and lick along his scarred thighs. Unbeknownst to his king, Ja'far's marred skin was extremely sensitive. This became apparent with the first slow drag of Sinbad's tongue up the advisor's pale thigh, tracing the jagged scar there, which caused Ja'far to moan as he tried to escape the dizzying sensation.

Sinbad made sure to keep a mental list of all the erogenous zones he discovered this evening while he thoroughly explored the smaller man's pliant form. He wished to leave no skin untouched by the time he was through. Speaking of untouched…

Grasping his advisor's slim legs at the ankle, Sinbad clasped them together with one hand and pushed Ja'far's knees back until they were barely grazing his heaving chest, forcing the smaller man's lower half to be fully exposed for Sinbad's viewing pleasure. Feeling incredible vulnerable due to the new position, Ja'far began to fight helplessly against the vice-like grip.

A shocked gasp slipped from Ja'far's throat as he felt a very wet pressure against his entrance. He held his breathe and grew tense as the insistent muscle brushed across his tight opening. Sinbad began to thrust against the small pucker with the tip of his tongue causing the smaller man to cry out from the surprisingly satisfying foreign feeling.

The king continue to torment his advisor's entrance with tiny nips and light sucks around the edges of the slightly loosened hole until Ja'far began to shake uncontrollably, once again alerting Sinbad of his impending release. With a last lingering lick the taller man retreated from his advisor's quivering opening and sat back to admire his handiwork.

Ja'far cheeks were flushed a rosy pink as he released a pained sob from being denied a second time that night. His hands were gripping the sheets on both sides of his head so tightly that his knuckles appeared to blend in with the linens themselves. And to top it all off, his advisor was now biting harshly into his bottom lip, failing in his attempt to keep needy mewls from escaping.

The site of Ja'far completely undone was slowly chipping away at his control. Unable to deny the smaller man any longer, Sinbad swallowed his advisor's cock whole and sucked hard. As he continued to lave his advisor's arousal with his tongue and lips, Sinbad added the tiniest pressure to Ja'far's perineum with the pad of his index finger. He then dragged his teeth up along the underside of the shaft, which was leaking copiously into his willing mouth.

Having so many places on his body that had previously been virgin to the touch of another repeatedly stimulated had Ja'far hurtling towards his very first climax.

Sinbad's mouth, a mere inch from being fully removed from Ja'far's cock, lowered until it cover just the head and drank down the evidence of the other man's pleasure. Not making a sound, mouth slack from the pure ecstasy coursing through his supple body, Ja'far could only lay back as every muscle in his body tensed to the point of almost snapping and then went completely limp moments later.

Sinbad watched proudly as his advisor's lithe body continued to shake with aftershocks due to the sheer intensity of his orgasm. As Ja'far finally came back to reality he turned sated eyes towards the face of his king.

"Is it always so . . . intense?" The smaller man inquired still a little bit out of breath.

"Intense? I'll show you intense . . ."

* * *

**A/N: First, I just wanna thank all the people who scourged up some courage and decided to review the first chapter of this fic. Each review made my day! Secondly, I might be more willing to write the next chapter more quickly if I had some sort of motivation . . . like reviews, they are super motivating.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magi**

**A/N: Here is the final chapter, hope you guys like it! :3**

* * *

**Private Lesson**

Ja'far stared up into the warm hazel eyes of his king with anticipation as well as trepidation. What could Sinbad have meant? He had never felt such pleasure from anything in his life and now Sinbad was trying to tell him there was more? The innocent brain of the king's advisor just couldn't fathom what _more_ there could possibly be.

He was suddenly taken out of his thoughts by a slight pressure at his entrance. It felt similar to what Sinbad had done when he had been pleasuring him earlier, but this time the finger kept pushing against the pucker of skin until it was granted access.

Letting his advisor have time to recover after his first orgasm was starting to become painful. Even though he had been able to release some tension earlier that morning with his more than attentive advisor present, it was becoming increasingly more difficult to ignore his throbbing erection and gather some semblance of self control with the anxious expression upon Ja'far flushed face. Sinbad decided he couldn't wait any longer, now it was time to really rock his advisor's world.

Sinbad continued to cautiously insert his finger, which was coated with a copious amount of oil, into his advisor's tight opening. Ja'far squirmed at the slightly foreign feeling, but then Sinbad begun to leisurely pump his finger slowly in and out of the younger man.

Ja'far soon concluded that the small intrusion really wasn't _that _bad.

Taking a deep breath, Ja'far relaxed his tense muscles, which then allowed him to sink even further into the plush linens of his bed. Sinbad detected the slight change and removed his finger only to return with two.

Two wasn't so nice.

Ja'far's face twisted in discomfort as Sinbad's fingers slipped in to the second knuckle. The king then began to scissor his fingers in an attempt to stretch his advisor's tight passage in preparation for larger things to come.

The pain distorting his advisor's face forced Sinbad to stop his movements. He slowly slipped his fingers out and placed a tender kiss to a pale thigh. Ja'far opened startled eyes at the unexpected caress and focused them on the affectionate gaze of the man kneeling between his legs.

"Try to relax a little," Sinbad whispered against his advisor's skin with a smirk.

Ja'far gave a shaky nod of understanding before lying back down and uncurling his fists, which had hadn't realized he'd been clenching. The feel of his king's warm breath ghosting over his skin was surprisingly comforting and Ja'far found himself wishing for Sinbad to continue the soothing gesture.

After taking a few calming breathes, Ja'far felt his king begin to slowly thrust his fingers shallowly into Ja'far's opening once more. The smaller man focused solely on his breathing in an attempt to try and ignore the pain even as he felt Sinbad slid deeper and deeper into his body. This worked somewhat until Sinbad crooked his fingers slightly and rubbed against the sensitive bundle of nerves he knew he'd find there.

As if Sinbad had hit a switch, Ja'far let out a needy whine as his king lightly brushed his prostate. Before the smaller man could voice any of his questions as to what the king had just done, Sinbad pushed harder against the spot which had Ja'far throwing his head back with a shriek he'd be embarrassed to admit was from his lips had he been aware.

Pleased that his advisor was thoroughly enjoying himself, Sinbad went about finishing what he had started. He wanted Ja'far to be fully prepped so he took his time stretching the man further with just his fingers.

Soft pants and whimpers filled the modestly sized room as Ja'far started to thrust his hips down on Sinbad's questing fingers with utter abandon, desperately hoping they would brush _that_ spot just one more time.

Determining that Ja'far was prepared enough, Sinbad removed his fingers once more and started to place oil onto his own member. Ja'far watched as Sinbad rubbed oil onto himself with almost practiced efficiency and blushed when he was caught shamelessly gawking at his king slicking up his cock.

Sinbad leered at his advisor when he caught his stare and gently grabbed the back of each of Ja'far's thighs as he lined himself up with the smaller man's entrance. Ja'far inhaled sharply at the feeling of Sinbad's cock breaching his opening. Several moments later Sinbad was full seated in his advisor's heat, but he waited for Ja'far's muscles to adjust to the invasion and decided to rid the man of his clothes. This entailed slipping Ja'far's nightgown over his head, which proved worth it when Sinbad began peppering kissing along his advisor's chest as he waited for the other man to relax once again.

Though the kissing was nice, Ja'far was still very aware of the king's cock currently inside him and no amount of ki-

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make you feel good."

"By licking my . . ."

"Nipples, yes." And as if to prove his point, Sinbad latched onto one of Ja'far's nubs and sucked it between his lips before lightly nibbling on the abused flesh. The king continued to torment one nipple with his mouth and the other with his fingers, plucking and rolling it slowly.

Never realizing his nipples could be so sensitive to another's touch, Ja'far panted and whimpered at Sinbad's brutal ministrations, the painful sensation from being entered earlier almost completely forgotten.

Sinbad then kissed his way up Ja'far's chest until he reached his neck. Slowly drawing his hips back, Sinbad bit down on a pale collarbone as he thrust forward with a snap. The combination of pain and pleasure was too much for Ja'far's lust filled brain to process; instead he let out a high-pitched keen in response to his king's movements.

After the initial thrust, Sinbad gave Ja'far no more than a second before he was thrusting back in again, searching for that bundle of nerves to make his advisor scream once more.

Sinbad continued changing the angle of his hips until Ja'far let out a hoarse cry.

"Sin . . . I can't-"

"Shhh, hold on just a bit longer," Sinbad crooned as he leaned back so he was now kneeling on the sheets and effortlessly picked the smaller man up by his spread thighs.

A shocked gasp escaped Ja'far's lips as he wrapped his arms tightly around the broad back of his king. It was so much deeper this way. It felt as if Sinbad was attempting to reach his very soul.

Ja'far could do little more than cling to his king with what little energy he had left and whined into the other man's neck as Sinbad thrust up into his willing body. Sinbad set a steady pace as Ja'far got accustomed to the new position. Every time Ja'far would come down onto his king's cock, his prostate was struck, but it wasn't enough to force him to climax. It was quickly turning into the sweetest kind of torture.

"Put your arms around my neck and lean into me."

Barely able to comprehend the command, Ja'far blindly did as Sinbad instructed and soon discovered why his king had suggested he do so. Due to the closer proximity Ja'far's neglected member was able to make contact with Sinbad's hard lower abdomen. Soon the smaller man was shamelessly rubbing himself against his king, revealing in the delicious friction his uncoordinated thrusting were causing.

"Please . . .please . . . Sin please . . ."

Ja'far wasn't sure what he was begging for, all he knew was that he wanted, he needed-

"Ja'far."

Just the sound of his name softly spoken into his ear from the lips of man he held most dear was more than enough to tip the advisor over the edge into a sea of endless pleasure. Ja'far's inner muscles continued to spasm and clench around Sinbad's cock as he rode out his release.

The feeling of being sucked in became too much for Sinbad and he was soon coming with a harsh groan into the lithe body situated above him. A warm sensation filled Ja'far's passage as he opened his eyes to look upon his king as his orgasm peeked.

Before the advisor's body went completely limp in his king's arms he thought back to that morning. It turns out there was indeed something more erotic then the sight of Sinbad pleasuring himself, though Ja'far was not aware of it at the time. The thought along caused the smaller man to bite hit lip and finally succumb to sleep.

* * *

Sinbad lay with his arms full of sweaty sated sweetness. His advisor couldn't stay conscious for more than a minute after his climax and now he was carefully tucked under the king's strong chin.

Soon after reaching his own release the king had untangled himself from his advisor's pliant limbs and gone to the bathroom to clean up. He had come back a few moments later with a wet washcloth. As he started to wipe away sweat and cum from the pale skin of his advisor's groin he noticed Ja'far's cock twitch at the attention. Smirking to himself, Sinbad decided that the smaller man would most likely have an insatiable appetite after just getting a taste of the pleasure within his grasp. He knew Ja'far would never voice such things, but that hardly mattered when Sinbad had been eager to explore every inch of his advisor's body for years. Now that the man was in reach he had no qualms with ravishing the other man when and wherever he saw fit.

Ja'far then mumbled something in his sleep and Sinbad decided he'd explore just how insatiable the other man would be at a later date. The king cautiously cleaned the rest of the evidence of their lovemaking from Ja'far resting form, careful not to wake the smaller man from his slumber. Once he was satisfied with his work, Sinbad tossed the used cloth into the far corner of his advisor's room to be dealt with in the morning.

Sinbad slowly pulled the sheets back from the bed and slipped in beside Ja'far. As he got himself situated beneath the linens he watched in disbelief as Ja'far gradually made his way closer and closer to his side and smiled down at his advisor due to the precious gesture. Once Ja'far finally reached the warm wall that was Sinbad's body he slipped an arm around his abdomen and placed his check upon the older man's chest all while still in deep sleep. With his arms raised above his head as to not disturb the movements of his advisor, Sinbad smirked as he reached around Ja'far, cradled his waist and lifted him just so his advisor's head was tucked snuggly under his chin.

With one last sigh, Sinbad closed his eyes and hoped tomorrow would never come.

* * *

Sunny morning rays slipped into the small bedroom and fell upon the freckled face of the king's advisor. Ja'far squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light. It was just too bright, he never had this problem any other morning, but most mornings he was up and about before the sun was even in the sky.

Ja'far shoot up into a sitting position as the realization finally came into focus. Well he attempted to shoot up into a sitting position, but there was a very large alien weight resting around his waist that was hindering his ability to do so. Instead all he was capable of was to lift his head off of another foreign hard surface where a soft fluffy pillow usually resided.

What was going on? Last night he had left dinner early because he didn't wish to attend the night's festivities and have to face Sinbad so soon after their more than memorable encounter that morning. Then he'd gone to his room and gotten ready for bed. He had had difficulty sleeping so he had-

All the events that had occurred the night before came flashing across the advisor's mind like an old horror film.

He had touched himself.

Sinbad had walked in on him touching himself.

Sinbad had taken him into his mouth.

They had had sex.

A deep blush stained Ja'far's cheeks as he remembered Sinbad's face as he had reached his peak. His thoughts then darkened as he realized how many people had probably seen his king in such a state. Jealously soon grew inside him at the thought of Sinbad sharing his bed with another, even though after only one night Ja'far had no real claim on the other man's exploits.

"Mmm-morning."

As if on cue, Sinbad smiled up at his startled advisor and lifted his arms to stretch them above his head with a groan.

"I don't think I've slept that well in years, wonder why?"

Sinbad smirked when Ja'far's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. Lifting the smaller man's chin so that their eyes were locked once more, Sinbad placed a soft chaste kiss upon his advisor's lips and laughed when Ja'far swiftly turned away once their lips where no longer touching.

"About last night-"

"No one else." Ja'far cut in, wishing to make his thoughts clear from the beginning if he had any hope a relationship between the two of them would last.

"What?"

"I said, no one else. Just me."

Chuckling at his advisor's harsh tone so early in the day, Sinbad grabbed Ja'far and hugged him to his chest before the other man got the wrong idea.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**A/N: Hope this was worth the wait! Please review, you know how I love feedback! ^^ Thanks for sticking with me! My first fic has now come to a close, stick around if you are brave enough to read the stoires I have planned next . . . cough**high school AU**cough **


End file.
